yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Oda
Yuri Oda is a literature teacher at Akademi High School. Appearance Personality Personality Persona Voice Likes and Dislikes Likes * French and Spanish literature * Poetry * Flowers * Gardening * Pastries *Beaded Jewelry Dislikes * Horror Movies * Idol Groups * Talent Seekers * Needless Cruelty * Anime (she is ok with children oriented stuff, but is utterly disgusted by any kind of Otome) * Loud, sudden noises (seems to be very sound sensitive) History Relationships In Game Reactions Routine 7:00 AM: ' '''8:00 AM: ' '1:00 PM: ' '4:00 PM: ' Sanity 80% Sanity 60% Sanity 40% Sanity 20% Sanity 0% Sanity Likes * Dislikes * 100 Question * '''Please tell us your name. * Yuri Oda. * When is your birthday? * * Your blood type? ' * AB Positive. * '''Please tell us your three sizes? ' * Y--You shouldn't be asking that kind of questions! * '''Tell us about your family composition. * * What's your occupation? ''' * I'm a Literature Teacher at Akademi High School. * '''Your favourite food? * I like passtries in general. * Favourite animal? ' * '''Favourite subject? ' * '''Dislike subject? * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' * '''Do you enjoy school? ' * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * No, although I wish i could supervise the literature club. * '''What's your motto? * I find myself saying "Please return that to me" way too often... * Your special skill? ' * I've been told I can dance pretty well, and I like gardening. * '''Tell us about your treasure? ' * My necklace. My mother bought me at an oddities shop when we just moved to Seul. It's just colored plastic, and some of the beads have been lost, but it makes me feel safe, in a way. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * Um...Yuri? I don't really know... * '''Your forte? * Literature and music. * Your shortcomings? * Biology and physics. * Places in your memories? * I lived in Tokyo until little before I finished preschool, but my family moved to Seul after that. I came back to Japan three years ago. * What is your favourite drink? ''' * Tea with milk. It has a soft, yet pleaseant favor to it. * '''How good can you swim? * I'm pretty bad at it, actually. * Your timing in 50-meter race? * I--I don't really know... * Your hobby or obsession? ''' * I love literature! My favorite branch of it is poetry, but I'll read just about anything that falls in my hands. My favorite authors are Pablo Neruda and Emily Dickinson. I'm actually looking forward for the school's literature club! * '''Disliked food? * Aduki bean mochi. I find the taste very unpleasant, even when i like other aduki sweets. * Anything you want most currently? ' * I really like tiramisu. Can't eat too much of it, tought. * '''Afraid of heights? ' * I guess so? Not particularly so, but standing on the edge of somewhere high is enough to make me nervous. * '''Dislike thunder? * I'm already an adult, and they still startle me... * Rainy or sunny? ''' * Sunny definetively! I love walking around the neighborhood during sunny days, plus, it helps my flowers grow. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * I use a mechanical pencil to take down notes. Most times I use a pen, however. * What do you eat for breakfast? * Usually grain mix or a fruit with milk tea. * Do you believe in ghosts? * Not really, but ghost stories always give me the creeps. * Can you play any musical instruments? * I had flute back at middle school, but I was pretty bad at it, to be honest... * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * I don't really consier myself neither. * Ever quarrel with your family? * Yes...Co—Could we go to the next question? * Do you have a cellphone? * I do, but I can't really bring it to school...It tends to "dissapear", and I don't have that much money to replace it so frecuently. * How long is your commute to school? * 30 minutes, or so. 40, if something shows up. * Do you have more friends than most? * Not really? I guess it demepends in how you measure it. * Your favourite sports? * I used to do rhythmic gimnastic back at school. * How good can you cook? * Not very good... * Favourite colours? * I love liliac and turquoise. * Anything you can never forgive? * Cruelty... * How tall are you? * 5'2. * Shoe size? * * Your dreams? * To marry my fiancée and start a family with him, for now. I've also always wanted to give poetry classes, but maybe that's something I'll do when im retired and have more free time. * Do you have any marriage desires? * Yes! I'm actually enganged to a wonderful man~ He want us to take a bit more time before planning the wedding, tought. * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Not at all, I drink a lot of coffee at worn, and cocoa during winter. * Do you like bitter coffee? * I can't stand bitter drinks. I do like milk coffee, however! * Bed time? * 12 PM. * Wake up time? ''' * 5 AM. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * In a futon, next to my fiancée! * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Yes, for the most part. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Um, I don't know...Maybe cutting on sweets? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * I don't really mind neither. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * I'm left handed. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Oh! I found a really pretty bracelet on the street the other day! The beads are a bit worn, but it looks pretty, doesn't it? * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * W--Well...One of my students stole things from my purse again. At least this time they didn't took my house keys... * What's the name of your school anthem? * Does...this school have an anthem? I didn't knew about it, and I'm a teacher...O-Oh dear... * What's your favourite flower? * Lilies! I know it's a bit cliche, since my name is Yuri...But lilies have a certain elegance to them that draws me to them. * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Blooming flowers~ * And summer? * Holidays. * What about fall? * Haiku contests. * And then the winter? * New year! * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Ah~ I'd love to meet Mister Neruda in person. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Short stories. I have nothing against *manwhas*, but some are... rather distasteful. * What's your allowance? * I don't have one anymore. My fiancée controls the money at home, thought. He keeps me from spending too much... * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * Many of my co workers think I should be more strict with the students... * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * You shouldn't ask a lady that kind of stuff! * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * One of my fiancée's old T-shirts. It's huge on me, so it's like wearing a sleeping gown. * Has anyone ever asked you out? * Yes, actually. Luckily most of them leave me alone when I tell them I'm enganged. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * I'd try to get to my parents back at Seul, and spend the day with them and my beloved Park-Oppa. * Tell us about your daily routine. * I get up around five in the morning, take a shower, make breakfast for me and Park, get dressed, and come to Akademi. After that, I take the train back to Shizuta, and walk home from the station. I get home, make dinner, check on school stuff while I wait for Park to come back home, we eat dinner, and then go to sleep! Sometimes my fiancée wontake it home until late night though, so I just wait for him the most time i can and go to sleep when I'm too tired. * What is something you always carry with you? My necklace. * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * Brush my teeth and watch some TV. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * I take a shower. * Where are you living right now? * At an small apartment with my fiancée. * What kind of place is it? * Very nice! It isn't too big, but it's kind of cozy like that. I love that it has huge windows, as well as a balcony. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * A--Absolutely not! Just thinking of them makes me dizzy. * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? ''' * '''What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Gallery yurisensei.png Trivia Category:OCs Category:Teachers Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Biromantic Category:ConfusedOctagenaire's OC Category:Faculty